<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Budget Cuts by supposedly_archer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446671">Budget Cuts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposedly_archer/pseuds/supposedly_archer'>supposedly_archer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, One Shot, Other, Pining, Reader-Insert, TINY TINY angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and there was only one bed (oh my god there was only one bed)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposedly_archer/pseuds/supposedly_archer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The FBI should really spend more time looking into what their budget restrictions lead to</p><p>(Set before WandaVision, does not tie into my previous oneshot)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jimmy Woo/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Budget Cuts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Back at it again with the Jimmy Woo fics! Though this is in no way related to Valentine’s Day, I thought it would be cute to post it today, y’know? Anyway, hope y’all enjoy this little bit of fluff!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The flight and drive down from California to Nebraska was not fun. At all.</p><p>The flight was delayed by an hour and a half and included a screaming baby. And then you were stuck in rush hour traffic before your rental car broke down.</p><p>So, by the time you and Jimmy arrived at the motel, you were both about ready to drop dead at the doors. Jimmy had nearly run into the automatic doors as you entered the main lobby, causing you to let out a loud snort. Which then earned you an odd stare from the motel employee.</p><p>You cleared your throat, slightly embarrassed, as you made your way up to the desk. It went as smoothly as a conversation between an apathetic college student and two sleep-deprived FBI agents could go. </p><p>That is until the employee went to confirm the type of room that had been booked for you and Jimmy in advance.</p><p>You shake your head, “I’m sorry, can you repeat that?” You were sure you had just misheard her.</p><p>She rolls her eyes, and you really can’t blame her. “You’re booked for a room with a single double-sized bed.” </p><p>You nod your head slowly, realizing that this was what your boss had meant by “budget cuts” a few weeks earlier.</p><p>You thank her and hand the key to Jimmy as you make your way back out to the SUV, making sure that your partner doesn’t smack into any more doors.</p><p>“I can sleep on the floor if you’re more comfortable with that,” Jimmy says as you drag your bags up to your room. </p><p>You look over at him, scoffing. “Don’t be silly, Jimmy, we can share the bed. We’re adults.” Your voice cracks. “Somewhat.” </p><p>“Are you sure?” He asks you, uncertainty evident on his face. </p><p>You look over at him and raise your eyebrows, “Are <em>you </em>okay with it?”</p><p>Jimmy nods his head vigorously. “Me?” He scoffs. “Totally fine! Like you said, we’re adults! We don’t have to make things weird!”</p><p>“Right! Totally! Nothing weird!” You reply, about an octave higher than you normally speak at. You smile at each other awkwardly, frozen in place, until Jimmy clears his throat and moves to unlock the motel door. </p><p>***</p><p>You both settle in quickly, the only issue being who got to shower first. And that was eventually settled by a game of rock, paper, scissors. (Which Jimmy won.) </p><p>Once you’ve towel-dried your hair and changed into simple pajama pants and an old FBI Academy hoodie that you’re 90% sure used to be Jimmy’s, you crawl into the dreaded hotel bed. </p><p>“Not even a queen,” you grumble to him as you position yourself so you’re not <em>too </em>close to Jimmy but close enough to not fall off the edge. </p><p>He chuckles, leaning back into the mushy, cheap pillows. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure that money went to the flight tickets so we didn’t end up in cargo.”</p><p>You snort, smiling as your mind conjures up an image of Jimmy packing himself into a suitcase and being carted off to the airplane. After you try and make yourself as comfortable as possible, you turn over to plug in your phone and check your alarm as Jimmy turns off the lamp that sits next to him. </p><p>You lay with Jimmy in the darkness for a while, listening to his steady breathing and trying to match it. </p><p>“Night, Y/N,” Jimmy murmurs into the dark. </p><p>“G’night, Jimmy.”</p><p>***</p><p>Jimmy’s awoken later in the night to a sudden pain coming from his calf. He grunts, annoyed, and feels as you kick his leg once more. </p><p>“Can you not, Y/N?” Jimmy grumbles, growing more annoyed by the second as he turns over to face you. </p><p>But, his annoyance fades away as soon as he sees you writhing around in the sheets and mumbling incoherently. </p><p>Jimmy quickly turns around and clicks on the lamp as you kick him in the leg again. He reaches over to you, gently placing a hand on your shoulder as you continue to twitch in pain. </p><p>“Y/N,” he calls out your name softly as he gently massages your shoulder. You twitch, still captivated in your nightmare. </p><p>“Y/N,” Jimmy calls out louder this time, and you finally awake with a loud gasp. </p><p>“Are you alright?” Jimmy asks you softly, continuing to keep his hand on your shoulder as some form of comfort. </p><p>You nod, running a hand down your face. You don’t say anything, afraid you might start crying. </p><p>“Do you wanna talk about it?” Jimmy asks quietly, and you shake your head vigorously. </p><p>“No, no, not right now,” you stammer, taking in a deep breath. You scooch closer to Jimmy, seeking out some sort of comfort. </p><p>He seems to understand without you saying anything, and pulls you close to his chest. You curl yourself into him, breathing in his scent of vanilla. </p><p>Jimmy holds you tightly in his arms, pressing kisses to the top of your head. He whispers soothing words to you, making sure that you feel safe and peaceful as you fall back asleep.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on tumblr: @banner-swift</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>